The Really Odd Couple/transcript
episode starts at Billy's house. Billy is crying louder and Grim is sitting on the sofa. Billy: Mandy hates me! She’s such a jerk! (He bangs his head on the left sofa arm four times) Grim: (comforting Billy) There there, Billy. I know she’ll be just fine. Irwin: Oh dear. I feel bad now, Daddy. I fumigated Mandy’s house. Dick: Don’t worry, son. It wasn’t your fault this time. It was Billy’s. Besides, she'll cool off now. Surveillance Person: (looks up at the screen showing the interior of Mandy’s house) Mandy’s house has been fumigated so Mandy, Phillip and Claire have to stay in Billy’s house. starts feeling better and he and Grim hear a lock on the door. Billy, who is now super-happy again opens his door and faces Mandy. Billy: Mandy. Oh, boy. (Hugs Mandy tightly) Mandy: (strains) Totally worth it. (Grid transition to Billy’s room) Billy: Here it is. Home sweet home. Mandy: What is that? Billy: That’s my room. Mandy: Have I mentioned that I dislike your bed? Billy: That’s fine. You’re sleeping on the floor. (Mandy glares at Billy.) Gladys: Now, Billy, maybe we should let Mandy unpack by herself. Billy: No, she’s fine. Razhar (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles): (growls then screeches) Get those TV characters! to Billy panting and the crowd of TV characters chattering and Mandy grunting Trixie Tang (from The Fairly OddParents): That’s it? But there’s got to be more glop in the Playbarn! Teddy (from The Forgotten Toys): If we give up any more, we’ll starve. Trixie Tang (from The Fairly OddParents): Captain Hook won’t accept this! TV villains run into the Playbarn. The noise intensifies. (from TUGS) whimpers Trixie Tang (from The Fairly OddParents): Hannah, it’s not enough. What do we do? Hannah (from Toy Story): I don’t know. TV villains open the door. crowd of TV characters gasp then swallow footsteps approach. TV characters gasp. Captain Hook (from Peter Pan): You TV characters! I give you a second chance, and this is all I get! TV characters scream. Trixie Tang (from The Fairly OddParents): But, Captain Hook, we ran out of time! Captain Hook (from Peter Pan): Have you been playing all summer? You think this is a game? Trixie Tang (from The Fairly OddParents): No, no, please! Captain Hook (from Peter Pan): Well, guess what? You just lost. scares the TV characters around. Captain Hook (from Peter Pan): Not one Cartoon Network character sleeps until we get every scrap of glop in this Playbarn! Mr. Smee (from Peter Pan): Just do what he says. You don’t want to make him mad. Believe me! Captain Hook (from Peter Pan): No, no, no. You’re staying with me, Hannah. General Skarr: (scaring the TV characters around) Where do you think you’re going? Nergal: Get over here. Blossom (from The Powerpuff Girls): Quick! To the clubhouse! leaves rustle. Blossom (from The Powerpuff Girls): (gasps) Hurry! Shh! Boogeyman: Shut up a minute, will ya? Creeper: I think I heard something over here. Boogeyman: Have you checked over there? Creeper: No, not yet. Boogeyman: Well then, get over there and check it out! Creeper: Wait a minute. (Blossom gasps) Hey, I think I found something. (His footsteps approaching and he laughs) Cool. Hey, how do I look? Boogeyman: Like an idiot. Creeper: Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’ll keep me dry in the rain. Boogeyman: You moron, we'll be out of here before it rains. Didn’t you hear Captain Hook? After the villains pick all the glop, he’s gonna squish Hannah to remind ‘me who’s boss. Then she’s dead. They cry— boo-hoo— we go home. End of story. Creeper: Oh! Cool. I love our job. Blossom (from The Powerpuff Girls): Stay here. I’m gonna get help. (Cut to Pokey oaks Kindergarten) Mandy: Hello, Ms. Keane. Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls): Oh, I'm so pleased to see you. Mandy: I didn't get a chance to show you my prize. Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls): Will you play with Gladys for me? Mandy: Oh, do I have to? Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls): Please, Angelina. And make sure you keep an eye on her. Mandy: (sighs) See this Gladys? I won it for being the most promising dancer. Oh, you are such a nuisance. What was that? Oh, gladys! How could you? Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls): I told you to keep an eye on her! Mandy: She broke my prize. Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls): There there, Gladys. Mandy: You just don't care about me any more! It's all Gladys, Gladys, gladys! (Cut to the sugarloaf mountain in cork.) Mandy: (mutters) I don’t know why I listen to billy. I could’ve been miles away by now, but oh no, “I won’t be any trouble” he said... oh. Step very slowly onto that one. (Billy steps very slowly onto that one.) Mandy: (mutters) Then, three steps and bang, I have to climb halfway down a mountain! Billy: (points to the camera) There it is! Ha ha! Mandy: Be careful, Billy. and Billy fall down the sugarloaf mountain in cork. Mandy: (wails) Billy! and Mandy land onto the road. Mandy: Oh, now look what you’ve done! Billy: Sorry! up the camera It still works! Mandy, say cheese! a camera flash to take a picture of mandy Mandy: Can we just get going, please? Billy: OK. Mandy: Uh-oh! Billy: What? sees the sugarloaf mountain in cork. Mandy: It all looks the same. I can’t see the way back! (Cut to the radio station.) Irwin/Pud'n: Good morning, Radio Endsville. Pud'n: We're gonna play a song by Elton John and the song is called-- (Irwin drops the 12 CD carrying case on the floor.) Irwin: Oopsie! Pud'n: The song is called "Oopsie". Irwin: No, Pud'n. The song isn't called "Oopsie". I just said "Oopsie" when I dropped it on the floor. Pud'n: Quickly, Irwin. Everybody's waiting to hear the song. Irwin: (throwing the compact discs all over) I can't find the song, yo! (Then all of a sudden, Pud'n remembered...) Pud'n: light bulb turns itself on directly above his head. I know, Pud'n. Here's that song called "Oopsie". A one, a two, a one, two, three. Oopsie, I didn't mean to do that. Irwin: Oopsie, I think I got it wrong. Pud'n: Oopsie, just a little accident. Irwin: Just a small mistake. Irwin/Pud'n: So help us out and sing along. Pud'n: Oopsie, I didn't mean to do that. (Cut to Billy and Mandy at the sugarloaf mountain in cork. They are listening to the radio.) Billy: Oopsie, I think I got it wrong. Mandy: Oopsie, just a little accident. Billy/Mandy: Just a small mistake. Irwin/Pud'n: So help us out and sing along. Irwin: What's next, Pud'n? Pud'n: Say something about the weather, Irwin. Irwin: OK. The weather is-- (Pud'n drops the water bottle.) Pud'n: Wet! Irwin: Wet? (Cut to Billy and Mandy at the sugarloaf mountain.) Billy and Mandy: Wet?! Pud'n: Really wet. (Billy and Mandy groan in frustration after turning off the radio.) Grim: What is wrong with you two? Billy: Mandy I told you no girls allowed!!! Grim: Can't we all just get along? Billy: The sooner Mandy can’t come in the better. Mandy Did you hear that, Mandy!? Ladies belong in the ladies’ room, not Billy’s house! Harold/Phillip: Billy! Mandy! The Mandy’s knocked over, the Billy’s off the hook and if anyone walked the Billy, who’s responsible!? Billy: (serious) Mandy is. that night, Billy’s room is now Mandy‘s bedroom. It’s now all flowers, bunnies and cushions. Billy’s bed is now Mandy’s bed that‘s so soft. Mandy: See? I know it can work things out. (Mandy is locking Billy in the basement.) Billy: No, Mandy! No. No, Mandy! No! Mandy: Yes, I know you're sorry. Billy: Mandy. Mandy. Mandy: I'm glad you see it my way. Billy: No! No! Mandy! (Mandy closes the basement door and goes to her room.) Phillip: Gee, that kids must be getting along just fine. Harold: Good job, Grimy. Grim: I didn’t even have to chop them up. ("THE END" title is shown.)